In this project, blood components are transfused into patients with depressed bone marrow function; emphasis is on the development of improved procurement and transfusion techniques for platelets and granulocytes. The utility of these various supportive care techniques is assessed in conjunction with chemotherapy and other primary cancer treatment. A second aspect of the project concerns allogeneic, autologous, and isogeneic bone marrow grafting in patients with hematologic malignancies and solid tumors. Various preparative and post-transplant treatments (e.g., anti-thymocyte globulin) are tried in graft-versus-host syndrome. Autologous transplantation is pursued in various solid tumors and non-Hodgkin's lymphomas. In preclinical studies, we examine the effectiveness of combined modality treatment (chemotherapy, radiotherapy, immunotherapy, and supportive care) in lymphosarcoma dogs; the dog is also utilized to investigate new supportive care techniques and bone marrow transplantation.